


Einst eine einsame Weihnacht

by MercedesLP



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, FianceShipping, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Weihnachten, Weihnachts Party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: Die einst einsame Weihnacht, die er so gewohnt war, wurde plötzlich zu einer geborgenen Weihnacht.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	Einst eine einsame Weihnacht

Weihnachten. Die viele Deko, die Geschenke unter dem leuchtenden Tannenbaum und das einfache zusammen seien mit seinen Geliebten. Das zusammensitzen vor dem Kamin während man versucht auf der Couch eine Decke zu teilen und heißen Kakao trinkt. Die verschiedenen Traditionen die bei jeder Familie anders waren und sich dennoch ähneln. Als auch bräuche die jedem bekannt waren, wie der berühmte Mistelzweig am Türrahmen.

Für Judai waren all diese Dinge fremd. Seine Eltern waren immer zu beschäftigt und mehr Familie hatte er auch nicht wirklich. Das Haus war nicht geschmückt oder beleuchtet und im Wohnzimmer gab es keinen Tannenbaum den man oft zusammen schmücken würde. Ein zusammen seien gab es auch nie. Wann immer er an Heiligabend aufstand würde ihm nichts außer ein einsames Geschenk auf dem Küchentisch erwarten mit einer Notiz die nur sagt wo sich sein Frühstück finden würden.

Nach 17 Jahren seines Lebens war er es so gewohnt, dass die aufgeregte Stimmung in Duel Academia ihn schon fast einschüchterte. Alle die während der Weihnachtsferien auf der Insel blieben waren so vorfreudig, dass nicht mal die Ränge der verschiedenen Häuser eine Rolle zu spielen scheinten. Noch dazu waren die Schüler erlaubt andere Kleidung als die Schuluniform zu tragen. Dennoch sah man viele in ihren Häuser-bezogenen Farben herumlaufen.

Als Judai, Stunden zuvor, von Sho in Manjoumes ausgebautem Zimmer gezogen wurde, wurde er dort völlig überrascht. Alle waren da um zu feiern. Alles war geschmückt und man merkt dass Manjoume mal wieder keine kosten gescheut hatte. Die Atmosphäre war warm und geborgen und für Judai einfach so fremd dass er auf eine Art die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Er meinte es nicht böse oder sonst irgendwas. Er wusste nur einfach nicht wie er reagieren sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Und so kam es dass Judai an Weihnachten draußen an seinem Lieblingsort stand. Sein Blick stets die Klippe runter blickend auf die Wellen gerichtet, während er mit seinen Rücken an einem Baum lehnte. Sein Atem durch die Kälte leicht sichtbar und Ohren sowie Nase leicht gerötet. Die Rote Winterjacke an mit einem passenden Schal um den Hals und die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen versteckt. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch hier herumstehen würde oder wie lange er bereits in der Kälte stand. Er wusste nur dass es langsam spät wurde, da sich die Sonne bereits dem Horizont nährte.

"Du weißt schon, dass du dich erkälten wirst wenn du weiter hier herum stehst, oder?" kam die allseits bekannte Stimme der Obelisk Blau Königin.

Judai war so in gedanken versunken, dass er ihre Präsenz bis dahin nicht mitbekommen hatte. "Asuka..." murmelte er leicht überrascht zu ihr blickend. "Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht bei den Anderen seien?"

"Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen. Von allen Leuten hätte ich erwartet, dass du der Erste auf unserer kleinen Feier bist." meinte sie nun neben ihm stehend, blick genau so wie er aufs Meer gerichtet.

"Und ich hätte von allen Leuten erwartet, dass du dich am meisten davor drücken würdest. Oder ist das der Grund warum du hier bist?" spaßte Judai "Aber Spaß beiseite, du solltest am besten wissen das ich nicht ganz der alte bin..."

"Stimmt, aber ich weiß auch, dass du nicht mehr so abweisend und deprimiert bist wie vor ein paar Monaten." lächte Asuka. "Außerdem, ist dies das erste Weihnachten welches wir alle zusammen feiern. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du dich darüber freust."

Judai lächelte leicht über dieses Kommentar. "Glaub mir ich freu mich mit euch zu feiern. Es ist nur..." das lächeln wurde trauriger als Judai seinen blick wieder dem Meer widmete. "...es kommt mir alles so fremd vor... Diese Atmosphäre ist mir unbekannt, sodass es mir schon leicht angst einjagt."

Er seufzte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde neutral mit einem einsamen Blick in seinen schokoladen braunen Augen "Weißt du... für mich ist Weihnachten nicht mehr als ein ein kleines, einsames Geschenk welches jedes Jahr am selben Tag auf mich im dunkeln Wohnzimmer auf mich wartet. Es gibt keinen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, es gibt keine bunte Beleuchtung und es gibt auch keine Familienfeier in dem jeder einen eine 'Frohe Weihnacht' wünscht."

"Judai..." flüsterte Asuka zu sich selbst, erstaunt von dieser Enthüllung. 'Er muss wohl wirklich nie Weihnachten gefeiert haben... Kein wunder, dass er sich so zurückzieht...' überlegte sie.

Asuka war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie Judai überhaupt nicht reden hörte. "Hey, du brauchst dich wegen mir nicht schlecht zu fühlen. Bemitleidet zu werden brauche ich wirklich nicht." lachte er leicht. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn nie Bemitleiden würden.

"Ich hab's!" rief Asuka aus während sie eine Faust in ihre offene Hand schlug. 

Judai, der nun merkte, dass das Mädchen ihm nicht zugehört hatte, war relativ überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Ausruf. Asuka richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den jungen Duellisten und hatte ein weites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Solche offenen Gesichtsausdrücke waren selten für die Königin von Obelisk Blau, welche für Außenstehende auch als die coole und zugleich kalte Königin bekannt war. Selbst unter Freunden ließ sie selten ihre 'Coole Maske' fallen.

Die Rötungen auf Judais Wangen konnte er nicht stoppen. Asuka war schön, dass wusste er, aber mit diesem Lächeln strahlte sie förmlich und die Tatsache, dass diese Gesichtsausdrücke so selten waren machte es nur noch überragender. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich relativ schnell fassen, doch er wusste das Yubel ihn diesen Moment der Schwäche noch lange unter die Nase reiben würde.

"Na komm. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen und Aller Heiligen zusammen feiern.Immerhin wirst du dich nie daran gewöhnen wenn du es nie mit anderen feierst." ließ sie ihn von ihren überlegungen wissen und nahm seine Hand um ihn mit zu ziehen. "Und davon abgesehen wird es bestimmt viel spaß machen."

"Eh..." Er wusste nicht ganz was er sagen sollte. Ja, er war nervös mit den anderen zu feiern, aber er wollte auch nicht 'nein' zu ihr sagen und ihre Stimmung verderben. Andererseits, was wenn er die Stimmung der Party verdirbt mit seiner anwesenheit und seinem unwissen. Er wusste nicht wie man Weihnachten feiert, was man macht oder wie man sich verhält. Was wenn er etwas Falsch macht? "Asuka ich... Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob dass wirklich so eine gute Idee ist..."

"Keine Sorge, ich bleibe an deiner Seite. Du bist nicht allein. Und außerdem kannst du nichts falsch machen. Wir sind alle deine Freunde und akzeptieren dich so wie du bist. Der einzige der sich vermutlich wegen jeder kleinigkeit aufregen wird ist Manjoume und wir alle wissen dass seine gemeinen Worte nicht ernst gemeint sind." versicherte sie ihn. Es war fast so als hätte sie seine Gedanken, seine Sorgen lesen können.

"Danke..." flüsterte er, laut genug für sie zu hören. "Na schön, versuchen wir es!" zog nun er sie an der Hand, auf dem Weg zum Osiris Rot Wohnheim.

Dort angekommen, war es wie Asuka gesagt hatte. Alle empfingen die beiden mit offenen Armen, mit der ausnahme von Manjoume, der meckerte das sie viel zu spät sind und dass sie doch einfach ohne den Idioten hätten anfangen sollen. Natürlich nahm ihn keiner ernst.

Das, von Manjoume ausgebaute Wohnheim, war typisch für Weihnachten geschmückt. Wenn auch ein bisschen extravagant, da der reiche Junge ja wie immer alles Perfekt haben musste. Die Party konnte endlich starten.

So komisch es für Judai am anfang auch war, so entspannte er sich je mehr Zeit verging. Das leckere Weihnachtsessen und die festliche Musik im Hintergrund machte für eine tolle Atmosphäre, die durch die bunten Lichter und den Geruch von Weihnachtsgebäck nur verstärkt wurde.

Es wurde geredet, getanzt, gesungen und gespielt. Dabei konnten gelegentliche Duelle natürlich nicht fehlen. Allerdings wurde auf die Traditionelle art Geduellt, also keine Hologramme oder dramatische Kampfanimationen. Es machte definitiv für ein lustiges Schauspiel, wenn laut gejubelt wurde oder Manjoume in einen Duellen seinen ruf 'Manjoume Thunder' verlangte. Wie erwartet gewann Judai die meisten, hatte allerdings tolle Herausforderungen von von seinen Freunden und zu manch einer Überraschung Sho bekommen.

Es freute alle, dass Judai wieder mit allen entspannt lachen konnte und es schien fast so als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als wäre der alte Judai nie weg gewesen und hatte schon immer Weihnachten gefeiert.

Die Geschenke waren in sich selbst nichts besonderes oder teures, mit der ausnahme von Manjoumes Geschenk an Asuka, aber das war keine wirkliche Überraschung für irgendjemanden. Während die Geschenke vielleicht nicht so extravagant waren, so wurden sie ausgesucht mit der jeweiligen Person im Kopf. Und was war es was diese Geschenke einzigartig und besonders machte.

Die Schüler feierten bis spät in die Nacht und das war auch die Zeit in der Fubuki, Asukas Bruder ziemlich nervig wurde. Ständig würde er versuchen sie und Judai unter dieselbe Tür zu schicken. Entweder sollten sie etwas holen oder er versuchte sie drunter zu schieben. Asuka konnte sich schon denken warum. Vermutlich hatte er an dem Türrahmen einen Mistelzweig gehangen. Das war wohl die einzige Tradition die sie an Weihnachten hasste. Glücklicherweise konnte sie es immer verhindern. Ein paar andere waren derweil nicht so Glücklich. So musstene sich zum Beispiel Momoe und Manjoume küssen. Das war devinitiev auch ein toller Foto moment.

Und so endete dieses Weihnachten doch noch mit einem Kuss. Wenn auch nicht der nach dem sich Fubuki gesehnt hatte.

Aber hey, es gibt immer noch ein nächsten Jahr, stimmt's?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, endlich habe ich meinen ersten One-Shot dieses Buches fertig und eine Weihnachts Geschichte dazu ^^
> 
> Mein Grund für die Story war ein Adventskalender Award für den ich nominiert wurde. Deswegen gibt es die Story auch in Deutsch. Natürlich habe ich sie auch ins Englische übersetzt. Die anderen One-Shots werden aber wohl nur auf englisch sein. Die könnt ihr dann in meiner "The Stories We Tell 📖🖋" Kollektion finden ^^
> 
> Und somit habe ich auch eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen außer euch eine schöne Weihnacht und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr zu wünschen XD


End file.
